


EL ULTIMO DRAGON

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, HARD, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Magia, Mpreg, akafuri - Freeform, cambiaforma, cazadores, dragones, midotaka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro es el último de su especie. Su raza había sido exterminada hasta la extinción.Fue el último nacido y por años fue protegido por su madre antes de que está muriera en manos de su propio padre.Creyó que jamás encontraria a su otra mitad, pero una noche de celebración lo cambiaría todo.El pequeño tembloroso; pero valiente chico, sería todo un reto que estaba dispuesto a pasar. Pese a ser alguien reconocido debido a su popular club, Seijuuro aún luchaba contra el estigma de su extinción y del hecho de que aún su padre no se daba por vencido en su tarea de matarlo, fijando su vista a su amado chihuahua.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 7





	1. ADVERTENCIAS

Esta historia está basada en un hermoso libro de una gran autora a la que llevo leyendo años.

**FORJADO EN STEELE,** libro número 65 según la continuidad de la saga, número 8 según Villa Brac.

No es que hubiera copiado y pegado tal cual, ya que muchas cosas no cuadraban con lo que quería dar a conocer.

Así que si quieren saber cómo va está maravillosa historia original de Lynn Hagen, les invito a que busquen su saga, Manada Brac.

WWW.LYNNHAGEN.COM HTTP://FACEBOOK.COM/LYNNHAGEN.MANLOVE HTTP://LYNNHAGEN.BLOGSPOT.COM HTTP://GROUPS.YAHOO.COM/GROUP LYNNHAGEN@YAHOO.COM 145

FORJADO EN STEELE | Lynn Hagen | 

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

  
En fin, les dejo esta versión en mi amada pareja AkaFuri y ojalá pueda traerles pronto otra que sienta le quede a la pareja. Rompi completamente la línea continua, así que no hay referencias de libros anteriores o siguientes, lo cual no influiría si adapto otro.

Pero aún lo pienso.

Si al final de la historia les gustó lo suficiente, pueden dejar su comentario para hacerme saber si quieren que haga otro.

Por ahora me enfocaré en mis historias originales.


	2. PROHIBIDO INTERFERIR

Japón, un lugar lleno de incontables seres mitológicos.

Desde cambia formas lobos hasta centauros. Hadas, ogros, una gran variedad de razas de Tengu y toda raza paranormal existente convergian en esa apretada isla, todos vivían en una extraña paz con los humanos, con aciertos y errores como toda sociedad.

Akashi Seijuuro se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro en una esquina de su imponente bar, acompañado de sus amigos.

Recientemente Reo Mibuchi; un hada de los bambúes, se había emparejado con un humano.

Así que ahí estaba, con el séquito que siempreviva le seguía; _aunque ellos se llamarán sus amigos y el así los considerara, pero sin_ _decirselos_ , celebrando las próximas nupcias de la pareja.

Entre el grupo, muy variado por cierto; de los amigos del novio Seijuuro vio algo particular.

Un chico bailaba con tranquilidad sin moverse mucho de posición, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, ojos pequeños pero expresivos y aunque la oscuridad y las luces hacían ver su cabello oscuro, estaba seguro que este era claro.

Seijuuro tenía en sus manos una copa de vino, en realidad sólo le llamaba la atención el chico, más no estaba interesado, la idea de sexo casual ya no estaba en su lista de deseos, así que cuando paso a su lado todo se detuvo a su alrededor.

El tiempo, su respiración, el latir de su corazón. Todo.

Kouki se sentía algo incómodo, aunque no eran las fiestas de su gusto, estaba algo aburrido, además de una extraña combinación de felicidad por la pronta boda de su amigo.

Kouki provenía de una raza poco común de perro en Japón. Ahí la mayoría era huskys; como Kuroko o Akita como Kise o Shiba, así que propiamente por sus costumbres era más un chico de sofá. Gustaba tomar cosas tibias si hacía algo de viento; por poco que fuera y reposar tranquilamente viendo una película hasta quedarse dormido.

Odiaba que se burlaran de sus tics, temblaba de furia o miedo, incluso por los cambios de temperatura era muy propenso a la gripa a la mínima provocación, y era jodidamente pequeño, pero era sanguinario si la situacion lo requería.

Sus primos de América eran más numerosos, allá no se se sentía tan... Relegado.

Pero dejando de lado su raza... Kouki paso una de sus manos por su pecho preguntándose por donde empezar, vio a un stripper en el escenario, cambia formas en abundancia por aquí y por allá, así como humanos e inhaló el aroma de la bebida, el sexo y otros aromas asociados a un club.

Kouki comenzó a bailar en su lugar, dejando que el ritmo lo inundara mientras escaneada todo a su alrededor, desafortunadamente estaba sediento. 

Gritó su orden de bebidas al barman cuando se acercó a la barra y mientras esperaba su bebida, comenzó a bailar de nuevo reanudando el escaneo. Aunque no buscaba una pareja, tenía el anhelo de encontrar a su otra mitad.

No lo sintió.

Sin embargo tan pronto como el barman colocó la copa en la mano de Kouki la dejó caer, rompiéndose en el suelo. Él gruñó y dio un paso atrás cuando un tipo saltó salido de la nada y luego le levantó del suelo, inmovilizándolo.

—¡Wow! — Kagami, un tigre que era su mejor amigo y fungía; _aunque lo negara_ de hermano, gritó cuando atravesó medio club y trató de que el hombre soltara a Kouki.

El cabello rojo cereza del tipo lo hipnotizaba mientras se inclinaba y mordía el hombro de Kouki haciéndolo gemir avergonzado... Y temblar de ira por la vergüenza.

—¿Es en serio? —Hyuga rugió mientras se acercaba, su pareja detrás de él. Incluso Kuroko, Takao; _q_ _ue no dejaba de ver a un_ _peli verde_ _de lentes cercano al pelirrojo_ y Rico corrían hacia ellos. 

Kouki empujó por el pecho al hombre, pero era casi como tratar de empujar una pared de ladrillos. Tan rápido como el hombre lo había atacado, se alejó. Kouki se puso de pie, agarrando su hombro mientras miraba al hombre... al muy guapo hombre.

—¿Quiere decirme por qué me mordió? — Su hombro le dolía. Se sentía como si fuego corriera por sus venas, _Dios espero que no tenga rabia_ a veces pasaba...

—¿Cuál infiernos es tu problema? —Kagami gritó mientras empujaba al loco mordedor.

Kouki fue jalado a un lado y la lucha se desató, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y darle un puñetazo a quien lo sostenía cuando reconoció a Kuroko. El hombre no estaba solo. 

Había tres grandes hombres con el pelirrojo que estaban deteniendo la lucha. El peli verde por el que su amigo al parecer babeaba, un pelo morado y un enorme moreno musculoso que parecía gorila, bueno... Era un camba formas gorila... Así que...

Kouki no se perdió de vista que todos en el club se habían movido a un lado de la habitación cuando los tipos que parecían demonios habían entrado.  
  


—Quita tus manos de mí—dijo Kouki con un gruñido mientras empujaba las manos de Kuroko, ya luego se disculparia, le ardía el cuello horrores

—Entonces cálmate Kouki, estás a punto de cambiar, tus orejas están fuera— le dijo Kuroko mientras lo liberaba

—Perdón... Es que—

—Dime ¿Los traje para destruir el club de Akashi-kun?—

—N-No...— respondió está vez avergonzado, bajando la cabeza e inclinandola.

Kouki hervía, la marca de la mordedura en el hombro estaba cada vez más caliente. Cuando tocó la herida, hizo una mueca. Estaba sensible al tacto.

—Ese imbécil me ataco— dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo, odiandose por sacar su lado grosero en público —Lo único que hice fue pedir una copa—

—¡Sei-chan! No puede ser¿Porque has hecho eso?— grito un consternado novio.

—¿Es eso cierto Akashi-kun?— genial, había cabreado al dueño del bar.

Aun no podía entender por qué lo había atacado.

—Él es mi mate—respondió el pelirrojo en un fuerte acento—Nadie está autorizado a interferir—

La sala se quedó en silencio. Los ojos de Kouki se abrieron como platos ante la declaración del tal Akashi, una de las únicas reglas más importantes declarada en Japón bajo pena de muerte era esa, _Nadie está autorizado a interferir en una demanda de apareamiento, de un mate. La única vez que no se le permitía a nadie interferir era cuando una persona estaba reclamando a otra como su pareja_.

Kouki inclinó la cabeza y estudió al hombre. No sentía la conexión y olía a cambia formas, su olfato, como todo perro; era incomparable, pero no distinguió la raza —Estás mintiendo—  
  
  
  
  



	3. CORAZÓN DE DRAGÓN

La multitud se movió y todo el mundo regresó a la fiesta. Kagami y sus amigos se fueron, los clientes actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Con una expresión cautelosa, los enormes hombres y los otros regresaron a su mesa. 

Los comprometidos habían vuelto a sus cosas, pero Kouki podía ver que los ojos de su amigo/hermano oscilando continuamente hacia él.

—Va a calmarse —dijo Seijuuro en cuanto le vio tocándose el hombro, miró por encima dándole un ceño amenazante.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —Sus pequeños colmillos bajaron cuando el pelirrojo lo empujó de nuevo en el bar, apoyando los brazos sobre el mostrador. El hombre lo miraba con aire satisfecho

—Te he marcado como mio—

Kouki apretó los dientes mientras se abrió paso entre la multitud huyendo de la ira ciega que lo embargaba, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre él y el tipo loco. El tipo estaba fuera de sus cabales si pensaba que era su pareja, marcandole de esa manera tan... tan... cavernícola. Debería de regresar a sus cabales, porque no había manera de que fuera otra cosa más que un lunático.

Pero no llego demasiado lejos cuando volvió a ser jalado entre los brazos del hombre y Kouki no se iba a mentir diciéndose que se sentía mal ahí.

—Apuesto mis ahorros a que tienes ese gran espíritu de lucha también en la cama —

Le dijo Seijuuro en su oído cuando su mano acarició el pene de Kouki por encima de la ropa, ahi; sabiendo que cualquiera podría verlos, trayéndolo a la vida mientras el hombre masajeaba su creciente erección.

Kouki le gruñó sin poder evitarlo, entre avergonzado y furioso —No pareces un día mayor de veinticinco años. Puedes guardar tus cientos de dólares o la insignificante cantidad que tengas en tus ahorros. No me vas a tener—

Se obligó a no disfrutar de lo que estaba haciéndole. No quería alentar al tipo.

Kouki parpadeó un par de veces, pensando que perdería la cabeza cuando sopló un anillo de humo delante su rostro sintiendo un arma a sándalo y bosques

—Tengo quinientos años, _hjertet_ _mitt_ _drage_. Si unos pocos cientos de dólares es lo único que he logrado ahorrar en todo ese tiempo, la culpa es mía—

Dioses, eso era mucho. Kouki no era pobre pero se esforzaba por salir adelante. Nunca le interesó la clase y el dinero pero ¿Que hacia este hombre como dueño de un club si fácilmente podía tener el mundo en sus manos? Bueno no tanto pero se entiende el punto.

—¿Qué eres?—

Kouki apoyo la espalda en la pared sintiendo su corazón en la garganta cuando alas salieron de la espalda del pelirrojo. Eran escamosas, de color rojo y ribetes dorados, de unos dos metros a cada lado y había una letal garra en el borde de ambas alas. El club se quedó en silencio mientras los ojos de Seijuuro ardían como lava fundida, el rojo y dorado había sido sustituido por la vista mas increíble que hubiera visto en su vida. Como un par de gemas preciosas.

Seijuuro abrió la boca y Kouki podía ver dos colmillos afilados.

—Soy un feroz cambia formas dragón, y tú eres mi _hjertet_ _mitt drage._ Mi corazón de dragón—

Y bueno... Kouki se desmayó.  
  


—Ese fue un gran espectáculo — Midorima, el mejor amigo de Seijuuro dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina— Nunca te había visto mostrar tus alas en frente de nadie—

El peli verde no se mentiría a si mismo, casi escupe un pulmón por el miedo, creyó que mataria a alguien.

—Voy a necesitar que manejes las cosas por un tiempo— Seijuuro le dijo mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sillón de su oficina, mientras veía al castaño dormir frente suyo, _porque ya podía ver el verdadero color de cabello de su pareja,_ sintiendo una jaqueca formarse. Ese era la desventaja de usar sus poderes —Tengo algunas cosas que necesito cuidar—

—No hay problema —respondió su mejor amigo, serio e inflexible como siempre.

—Note que el Tengu que estaba entre el grupo es tu pareja ¿Porque no lo reclamaste?—

 _Porque no soy tan bárbaro como tú pensó el demonio_ —Soy más tradicional, le pedí una cita—

Midorima se acomodó las gafas, aunque no lo necesitará, solo era un hábito para esconder la vergüenza que lo embargaba.

Midorima salió, francamente no quería saber cómo se las arreglaría su amigo con ese chico, se notaba a leguas que no lo quería.

Los dragones eran criaturas feroces, antipáticos y francamente desagradable a veces, pero al ser dragón, Seijuuro tenía un retorcido sentido del humor, si así se le podía llamar a sus palabras ácidas. Ahora, ¿Cómo iba a convencer al cachorro de jugar con él? Kouki creía que Seijuuro estaba loco. Se dio cuenta por las acciones que tenía, además se le hacía tierno como el infierno.

No había manera de que pudiera mantener a su pareja en el club, así que iba a tener que llevarlo a su casa y era algo que esperaba con ansias. La raza de los dragones había sido maldecida cuando su líder Masaomi Akashi, se había vuelto codicioso y traicionó a su propia esposa. No sólo se les quitó el que sus parejas sintieran la atracción, sino que cualquier descendiente que tuvieran moriría. Esa maldición evitó que algún nuevo dragón naciera, siendo el el último de su especie, su padre no contaba ya que había sido un humano, uno poderoso y lleno de avaricia, pero humano al fin y al cabo.

Seijuuro se acercó a su durmiente castaño, agachándose en el sofá viéndolo directamente a la cara, paso sus pálidos dedos por la tez acaramelada y sonrió al verle estremecerse.

Furihata Kouki, se llamaba.

—¿Acechas mucho a las personas? — escucho de pronto mientras veía los ojos café claro presentarse ante sí. La boca del Seijuuro se torció en lo que parecía una sonrisa. 

—Sólo a ti—

Kouki se levantó sentándose aún medio mareado y cruzó los tobillos mientras apoyaba las manos sobre su plano abdomen

—Me siento muy honrado —dijo en un tono sarcástico— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Sinceramente yo no siento nada—

Tenía miedo que el pelirrojo le mintiera y solo fuera una estratagema para llevarlo a la cama.

Seijuuro paso con delicadeza sus dedos sobre la marca de la mordida, su pene se volvió duro cuando Kouki se estremeció. Su pareja llevaría para siempre la marca, la herida nunca sanaría, pero no sería sangrante. También era una zona erógena. Pero sólo cuando Seijuuro tocara la herida de la mordida. Cada vez que entraba en contacto con la piel de su pareja, las feromonas de su saliva se dispararían dándole gran placer al castaño.

—Conoces la respuesta, _hjertet_ _mitt_ _drage_ _._ ¿Es necesario que repita lo que tú negarás rotundamente?—

Los dedos de Seijuuro recorrieron un lado del cuello de Kouki. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando ladeó la cabeza a un lado. Mientras estuviera tocando a su pareja, teniendo algún tipo de contacto de piel con piel, el cachorro sentiría el placer que lo recorría

—¿Quieres que repita las palabras que parecen inspirar tanta ardiente pasión en ti?—

Kouki gimió, el dragón vio el pene del castaño crecer grueso bajo sus jeans, haciendole sentir poderoso.

—¿Quieres correrte? Te puedo dar el orgasmo que buscas y mucho más— se acerco al cuello mientras que apretó los labios en la marca de la mordida

—Entrégame tu cuerpo. Permíteme que te muestre el placer que puedo liberar en tu interior—

—¡¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo aquí?!— Seijuuro miró por encima del hombro para ver a un hombre alto, pelirrojo bicolor y de cejas raras; un tigre según veía, tenía que ser hermano mejor amigo o lo que fuera de Kouki. Él se acercó más, líneas duras en su rostro

—¡Aléjate de él!—

La intrusión parecía despertar la mente de Kouki, dándose cuenta de lo que hacían, matando la excitación y llenadole de ira y vergüenza. Empujó a Seijuuro lejos de él y se levantó de donde estaba. 

—¡Kagami!—

Fue tan rápido que no lo pudo detenerle a tiempo, el dragón había sacado lo que parecían unas tijeras y de no haber sido un cambia formas Kagami abría sido desfigurado de la cara, ya que se las lanzó con fuerza, haciendo que trastabillara y cayera de culo al suelo.

—Me amenazas de nuevo y voy a quemarte hasta las cenizas— Su tono era como algo dado por hecho, haciendo que el estado de ánimo de Seijuuro cambiara a desagradable. Quería a Kouki y el mencionado Kagami estaba en su camino.

—¿Qué infiernos se supone que significa eso? Kouki— señaló al otro pelirrojo Kagami desde el suelo.

—El es un dragón— respondió Kouki

—No debes de decir esas palabras en voz alta— hablo Seijuuro

—Eso ya lo vi, no le des vueltas al asunto—

—Pues este loco dice que es mi pareja ¡Pero yo no siento nada! No le creo—

Bien, así que era ignorado. Seijuuro levantó el rostro y vio los ventanales que estaban en su despacho. Lo sentía por Midorima pero haría más que cuidar. De dos grandes zancadas tomo a su pareja, le gruño al cejas raras y le lanzó una bola de fuego, el tipo le esquivo con habilidad pero esperaba que al menos le hubiera chamuscado la cola.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, despegó las alas y se lanzó a la ventana, con un solo poderoso batir de ellas alzó el vuelo. Viajando a la noche a su hogar donde por fin podría reclamar a su pareja y explicarle lo que sucedía y el por qué no debía decir en voz alta lo que era, si; todos lo sabían, pero de ahí a decirlo en voz alta era muy diferente.  
  


  
Extra....

—¿Kagami-kun?...—

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó hasta la pista de baile y eso que la música estaba a todo volumen.

—Por dios ¿Quieres dejarme sin tímpanos? ¿Tanto te asusté?—

Kagami no respondió y se dio un revolcón en el suelo.

—Claro que no, ya me acostumbré a tus apariciones fantasmales ¡¡Ese maldito enano me quemo la cola!!—

Kuroko entonces cayó en cuenta el olor de pelo quemado.


	4. HECHIZO DE RECLAMACIÓN

Kouki gritaba como poseso en el aire ¿A caso a ese hombre se le había perdido toda la maquinaria completa y no solo un tornillo?

Su corazón comenzaba a martillar, mareandolo y haciendo que le faltara el aire alarmando de paso a quien le transportaba.

Con la agilidad propia de su especie; Akashi aterrizó en un tejado, escondiendo sus alas mientras calmaba al exaltado castaño.

—¿Que te sucede?— le pregunto burlesco —¿Tanto miedo te dan las alturas?—

Kouki cayó de de rodillas al suelo, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones sin dejar de temblar. Sintió como algo tibio lo cubría y casi; casi, gimió por el aroma que este tenía. Era el saco del pelirrojo.

—¡¿Sabes acaso cual es mi raza?! Tu... ¡Dragón idiota!—

—No debes de decir esas palabras en voz alta— advirtió, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar. La bruja que había maldecido a pedido de su padre a su raza había creado al sabueso del infierno. Su único objetivo era matar a cualquier dragón que encontrara.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Kouki aún jadeante —¿Acaso el hombre del costal va a venir por mí?— Su pareja estaba bromeando, pero no tenía idea de cuán cierta eran sus palabras.

—Sí— respondió honestamente —No tienes idea de lo que vas a...—

—¡No me importa! Mira, estoy temblando en mi traje espacial—dijo sarcásticamente —¡Mi raza es un chihuahua, pudiste haberme matado del susto, idiota!—

Ok, ok, esa información habría sido de ayuda, justo cuando iba a replicar vio maravillosamente la luz de la magia que hacía la transformación una realidad y segundos después un pequeño perro salir huyendo.

Todo sucedió con rapidez que le fue imposible atraparlo.

Estaba asombrado, su pareja aunque pequeño era impactante, gritaba protección y mimos con solo un aleteo de sus párpados.

Y una buena mordida si se le acercaba demasiado.

—Volveré a jugar contigo más tarde, mi pequeña bola de pelos—

Tomo el teléfono de la bolsa de su chaqueta olvidada, tecleando con rapidez.

—Kotaro Que dices, ¿Un gato es capaz de atrapar a un perro? Tengo trabajo para ti—

El cambia formas leopardo lo rastrearia y atraparia en poco tiempo. Si invocaba la marca podría aparecer en el hogar del castaño o donde se encontrara, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Bien podría llamar a Aomine pero la pantera estaba a la espera de sus primeros cachorros, así que no lo molestaría... Por ahora.

La respuesta tal como esperaba fue afirmativa y en solo cinco minutos el leopardo ya estaba trepando las escaleras de la casa donde estaban.

—El aroma está en la chaqueta—

Le extendió la prenda y en un parpadeo el rubio ya no se encontraba. Sabía que tendría su llamada pronto y esta vez nada impediría reclamar a su pareja, solo restaba dar con su padre y acabar con la maldición.

Rezaba al infierno que su padre no hallará antes a su pareja.  
  


Kouki estaba detrás del mostrador de la sala de cine, aburrido como el infierno. Él no quería estar ahí. 

Por desgracia, su parte de los recibos no se iban a pagar solos y sus ahorros se estaban agotando. Necesitaba el trabajo.

Cuando Kouki atendía a un cliente, podía sentir que alguien lo observaba. Vio hacia las puertas del cine y descubrió a un extraño mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Trató de ignorar al hombre, pero estaba observándolo fijamente. Se estremeció cuando la herida de la mordida que Seijuuro le había dado comenzó a arder. Era un dolor punzante que le hizo apretar los dientes.

—¿Qué pasa, te han lastimado? —preguntó su compañero de trabajo, con gran preocupación en su voz.

Kouki se frotó el hombro, tratando de aliviar el malestar — No, ¿conoces a ese hombre? — le dijo y señaló con la cabeza al desconocido que estaba allí amenazante, mirándolos con dagas en la mirada. El chico vio hacia las puertas. 

—¿Qué hombre? —

¿Que demonios estaba pasando? El tipo ya no estaba pero se le hacía perturbadoramente conocido.  
  
  


Seijuuro se frotó la sien cuando un dolor agudo golpeó su cráneo. Se tambaleó detrás del escritorio, agarrándose de el para mantener el equilibrio. La presión que se construía le hacía difícil respirar. Le tomó sólo medio segundo averiguar lo que estaba mal. Su padre de algún modo los supo y se había dirigido hacia Kouki. El cazador de dragones se limitaba a sondear la mente de su pareja. Si aparecía para rescatarlo, confirmaría su existencia.

Dejó su teléfono sobre el escritorio listo para acudir en su rescate cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió con algo de violencia.

—Saca tus malditas manos de mí cuerpo cerdo pervertido — Kouki le gritó indignado a Kotaro—No tienes derecho a secuestrarme, idiota—

Seijuuro gimió mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba frotando con la palma de su mano su frente. El dolor se había aliviado, pero un nuevo dolor de cabeza había surgido. Esto no iba a ser un picnic. 

—Él sólo estaba haciendo lo que yo le dije que hiciera—  
  


Kouki se giró hacia el pelirrojo con los ojos cafés ardiendo de furia. —Lo siento, ¿Me olvidé de anotar secuestro en mi calendario? No recuerdo que mencionaras nada al respecto—  
  


—Te estoy sacando del peligro, bienvenido a nuestro hogar, ya puedes marcharte Kotaro, dale mis saludos a Miyagi—  
  


El rubio le soltó y Kouki se aliso su vergonzoso uniforme.  
  


—Pudiste haber llamado—  
  


—No tenía tu número—  
  


—Exacto, ahora aquí es cuando me largo—  
  


Fue un duro golpe a su ego el que su pareja quisiera marcharse pero aún no le había explicado nada así que medio lo entendía...  
  


—No puedes marcharte—  
  


—Está bien —dijo Kouki, un poco más tranquilo y ya casando por todo el lío, de luchar, aún esperando la explicación a lo que sucedía, mientras movía rítmicamente su pequeño pie en el piso. Le rompería el corazón saber que solo quería sexo y ya, es decir; el tipo si era guapo...—Entonces explícame por qué enviaste a tu hombre de confianza a buscarme—  
  


Los ojos dispar vieron a Kouki, el lo sabía, su pareja no era estúpido. No había manera de que no hubiera visto al sabueso del infierno. Nadie más era capaz de ver al cazador.  
Estando acoplado a el, Kouki no tenía ningún problema en ver al tipo.

—Ya sabes por que—

—El extraño—Su pareja dijo esas dos palabras en un tono confuso y Seijuuro asintió. 

—Te dije que no pronunciaras la palabra dragón—  
  


Kouki se sentó en la silla junto al pelirrojo algo aturdido.  
  


—Pensé que estabas bromeando con eso—  
  


Seijuuro estaba muy agradecido de que su pareja actuara con algo de sentido común, al menos se relajó.   
  


—Lo que viste era un cazador de dragón. Yo nunca bromeo sobre un _Jegere_ _Drage_ _*¹._ Han sacrificado mi raza hasta que sólo ...quedó yo—

Kouki hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia la nada —Sé lo que es perder a la mayoría de tus seres queridos... yo... esto...—  
  


—Se que tienes dudas, intentaré aclararlas, jamás te engañaría. Eres mi corazón de dragón—  
  


—Ese hombre, el del cine. Tenía... Tenía un parecido a ti—  
  


—Cuando mi padre traicionó a nuestra raza, con ayuda de una bruja creó un cazador. El tipo tenía un ego muy inflado e hizo que el sabueso del infierno fuera su viva imagen, hace siglos que mi padre murió, pero aún queda esa cosa para matarme con su maldito rostro puesto como una máscara—

Bueno, eso si que era retorcido. Que tanto puedes odiar a tu hijo o a los tuyos cómo para hacer eso.  
  


—¿Porque lo hizo? Es decir ¿Porque les traicionó?—  
  


—Mi padre envidiaba el poder mágico de mi raza porque era humano y no se... Estaba loco quiza—  
  


—¿Realmente somos pareja?—  
  


Seijuuro le explicó sobre la maldición al castaño, así las cosas quedaban un poco claras entre ellos.  
  


—Es por eso que no puedes sentir la conexión. Es tan frustrante para mí como lo es para ti—  
  


—Pero al menos lo sientes. Lo único que yo tengo es tu palabra. No soy un hombre muy confiado —dijo Kouki con amargura.  
  


—Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco lo soy—  
  


¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien cuando su existencia dependía del secreto? Sólo pronunciar las palabras _dragón_ estaba pidiendo una sentencia de muerte.   
  


Después de una breve guía turística en la enorme mansión, Seijuuro le mostró al castaño la habitación en la que se quedaría.

En su mente bailaban imágenes de ambos en la suya, retozando en placenteras sesiones de sexo, pero sabía que eso no pasaría... Por el momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que voy a tener que quedarme aquí?—

Era una simple pregunta hecha por su pareja. ¿Por qué le hizo enojar de esa manera? ¿Estaba viendo demasiado profundo en la pregunta? Después de tantos siglos de relaciones casuales de una noche sin ninguna pasión, Seijuuro se dio cuenta de lo solo que realmente estaba. Era como si Kouki no pudiera esperar para alejarse de él y eso le enfurecía. Le recorrió con la mirada mordazmente, a pesar de que preferiría tenerlo entre sus brazos y en su cama. 

—No vas a estar aquí ni un segundo más de lo necesario—

Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

—No tienes que ser un idiota— escucho el gritó tras él.

Daría lo que fuera poder volar por los cielos una vez más, sentir el calor del sol contra sus alas. Pero esos días eran muy lejanos. Incluso si no tuviera al cazador tras él, el mundo se había vuelto demasiado modernizado. Los días de los dragones volando libremente habían terminado.

Estaba a medio desvestir; solo con el pantalón puesto cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio. ¿Por qué Kouki lo provocaba así? 

—Entra— Seijuuro no se molestó en darse la vuelta. No había manera de que pudiera ver a su pareja en su dormitorio y no tomarlo hasta que rogara por más o por perdón.. lo que dijera primero. Ya era bastante malo haber mordido a Kouki.

—¿Tienes algo para comer por aquí?— Kouki le preguntó desde la puerta—Fui secuestrado antes de la cena y ahora me muero de hambre—

Seijuuro no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba el sentido de humor de su pareja. 

—Sírvete de lo que tengo en la cocina— 

Vio como el castaño ladeaba la cabeza, dándole una expresión exasperada.   
Le recordaba a un cachorro... Y bueno, que lo era.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en tu propia cocina?—

— Normalmente ceno fuera. ¿Por qué?—

—Puedo verlo. No hay absolutamente nada en los gabinetes y creo que un experimento científico crece en tu refrigerador— le dijo señalando hacia el pasillo—No estoy realmente seguro de lo que empezó siendo, pero ahora es verde, irregular y estoy bastante seguro de que brazos están brotando desde ese lío mohoso—

Seijuuro vio su oportunidad cuando notó que su pareja no dejaba de verle el torso desnudo, pequeñas mirada mal disimuladas.

Tomo de su mesa la libreta de direcciones y se la extendió.

—Tengo una cuenta abierta en cada establecimiento de Tokio. Pide lo que te guste y lo pondrán en mi cuenta—

—¡Genial! A veces es bueno ser tu—

Nunca había visto a nadie que se emocionara tanto por una cuenta abierta. Él cerró los dedos para evitar tocar a Kouki que parecía ajeno a los crecientes deseos de Seijuuro mientras escaneaba el menú.

—Las costillas deben ser buenas —dijo y luego le vio —¿Quieres algo?

« _A ti»_ pensó. Él negó con su cabeza. —No tengo hambre—

Con ayuda de su magia, la puerta de su habitación puso el cerrojo, aunque habían algunos empleados no quería interrupciones.

Cuál depredador se acercó por la espalda y le beso la nuca, le deslizó la mano por la espalda presionando a su pareja hacia adelante para que se inclinara sobre la cama.

Kouki se sorprendió dejando caer el teléfono sin a heber contactado al proveedor de comida.

Kouki empujó la mano de Seijuuro, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Seijuuro no iba a dejar que se escapara. Kouki podía luchar contra él todo lo que quisiera, pero ahora sabía la verdad. Su pareja tenía miedo de dejarse ir. Tenía miedo de sus propias necesidades. 

No podía entender por qué, pero iba a ayudar a su pareja a superar esos temores. Cuando intentó una vez más escapar, ya había tenido suficiente. 

Hundió sus colmillos profundamente en la marca de reclamación. Kouki gritó, un sonido agudo entre placer y miedo.

Lamiendo la herida, se retiró cuando volteo a su pareja entre sus brazos, llevándolo arriba en la cama y acostandolo sobre su espalda. Pasó sus dedos sobre la tensa erección bajo los jeans de su pareja. 

Le daban ganas de envolver a su pareja en sus brazos y protegerlo del mundo, ahora podía leer bien la mirada de su pareja, el por que del miedo a el.

Kouki era virgen.

—Te voy a enseñar lo suave que puedo amarte, _hjertet_ _drage_ _*²_ _—_ ahora creía que tenía miedo de ser tomado por primera vez —Me comprometo a ir lento y suave en esto. Voy a luchar para asegurarme de que no sientas dolor, sólo un placer inimaginable—

Frotó la palma de su mano por el duro pene de Kouki, extasiado por sus gemidos, exitandolo también y usó sus dedos para apretar la cabeza del eje de su pareja, Kouki siseó. Cuando Seijuuro le volteo, por un segundo pensó que había ganado cuando el castaño presionó su culo contra su erección, pero luego luchó por soltarse, pero lo sostuvo con más fuerza. 

—No me tengas miedo, mi pequeño cachorro. Jamás te lastimaría—  
  
  


La boca de Kouki se secó, su corazón martilleando en su pecho mientras su pareja liberaba su erección. Estaba paralizado, incapaz de moverse o pronunciar un solo sonido mientras observaba a Seijuuro tomar su pene en su boca. Sus gritos llenando la habitación con el pelirrojo trabajando entre sus piernas. Su pareja lamió, chupó, acarició, y devoró el eje de Kouki. Abrió las piernas desesperado, moviendo sus caderas mientras jodía la boca de su amante. Podía sentir su corazón luchando por mantenerse con las exigencias que su excitación estaba formando.

Cuando Kouki vio a Seijuuro, el hombre le sonrió de una manera que tenía el estómago apretado y caliente.

Gritó cuando el placer estalló dentro de él. Su clímax fue como una ola, recorriéndolo, destruyéndolo mientras se aferraba al cabello rojo como podía de lo corto que este era, pero completamente saciado, en una nube.

—Yo quiero— Los ojos de Kouki bajaron al pecho de Seijuuro cuando esté se levantó y su piel se sonrojó profundamente—No sé cómo—

—Déjame mostrarte—La propia voz del pelirrojo era un feroz susurro al tocar con sus dedos la mejilla de sonrojada de Kouki. 

—Eso es algo difícil de hacer cuando aún tienes la ropa puesta—

Kouki se estremeció cuando Seijuuro se quedó sin nada, nada, puesto

—Ya no más—

Kouki frunció el ceño mientras le veía la parte inferior, asustado por todo ese enorme pene llendo de sangre.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— pregunto

—Los dragones somos criaturas muy mágicas. —Pasó los ojos seductoramente sobre el cuerpo desnudo y duro de Kouki— Te sorprenderás de lo que puedo hacer, ahora; si te refieres a esto — le dijo llevando una de sus manos a su pene, mientras lo masturbaba sin dejar de verle a los ojos— Esto es culpa tuya— 

Kouki no se aguanto un gemido necesitado, levantándose en sus codos para besar al pelirrojo, este pronto tomo el control, convirtiéndose con rapidez en un lío de sonidos obscenos, saliva y placer.

El duro ritmo irregular de su respiración le que Kouki estaba envuelto en las mismas llamas del erótico deseo que él. Kouki comenzó a jalar su cabello, jalándolo más rudo cuando Seijuuro lamió un camino hacia el descuidado pezón. Bañando la dura carne con su lengua, Seijuuro insertó un dedo en la boca y luego llevó la mano entre ellos, separandole las nalgas y bordeando el estrecho agujero en movimientos largos y suaves.

El oír los sensuales gemidos que salían de la boca de su pareja hizo que el propio pene de Seijuuro doliera y escurriera. Utilizó sus dientes mientras rozaba el eje de su pareja con la otra mano, rápidamente le tuvo reducido a sonidos ininteligibles de pasión desenfrenada. Y eso era exactamente donde lo quería tener. 

Siguio asi hasta que el agujero de su pareja estuvo estirado y relajado, Kouki jadeaba y gruñia. Cerró los ojos por un momento, su cuerpo temblando ante el erótico sonido. Podía escuchar ese sonido todo el día.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas, lubricando su propio pene con un gel transparente que tenía bajo la almohada, no es que hubiera pensado que tendría sexo pronto con su pareja, pero se había permitido soñar con la idea, así que fue precavido. 

—Jala tus piernas hacia atrás, _hjertet mitt drage*³—_

Con movimientos lentos y medidos, Kouki deslizó sus manos detrás de sus rodillas y jaló las piernas hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Dime que no sientes un placer inimaginable—Seijuuro movía sus cuerpos juntos —Puedo hacerte volar, _hjertet mitt drage._ Puedo enseñarle a tu cuerpo a deshacerse en explosiones eróticas—

Se acercó, presionando sus labios a la oreja de Kouki mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas, entrando con lentitud, llevando su pene profundo dentro del canal de su pareja.

—Deja de pelear conmigo, mi amor. Dejar de lado la vergüenza y abraza el placer de abrazar tu verdadero destino—

Kouki se retorcía en un movimiento serpenteante, empujando su culo a la erección del Seijuuro con un coro de gemidos de placer saliendo de sus labios.

—Eso es, _hjertet mitt drage—_ susurró con un gruñido—Toma tu placer de mi cuerpo—

—Necesito…— susurró a penas 

Seijuuro mordió el lóbulo de Kouki—Dimelo—demandó.

—M-Más duro — gritó mientras sus uñas se clavaban en los hombros de Seijuuro, rompiendo la piel y haciendo que este siseara de placer.

—¡Jodeme más duro, Seijuuro!—

Esas palabras eran música para sus oídos. Se apartó y agarró los tobillos de Kouki, separándolos y abriendolo más amplio, se empujó hacia el culo de su pareja. El sonido de la piel contra piel llenaba la habitación mientras se hundía más y más profundo, más y más rápido.

Antes de que Seijuuro pudiera frenar su control, sus alas de dragón salieron disparadas, sus colmillos afilados y listos para hacer la marca de reclamación.

—¡Joder! ¡Si! ¡Más, más! ¡No te detengas! — Kouki gritó, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba fijo a Seijuuro, tenía miedo incluso de morir de placer por el latido acelerado de su corazón.

—La presencia de mis alas muestra todo el control que tienes sobre mí— se estrelló contra Kouki más duro, más profundo, una mano dura en la cadera de Kouki sostenía al hombre en su lugar.

— Repite conmigo ¡Mío para tenerte!— y Kouki así lo hizo, entre balbuceos —¡Mío para amarte! ¡Mío para reclamarte!—  
  


El último vestigio de control se liberó cuando Kouki acepto la unión e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, diciéndole que lo mordiera y lo reclamara. Al mismo tiempo Seijuuro tomó vuelo, levantándolo de la cama, empujando a Kouki contra la pared y haciendo que su pareja envolviera sus piernas alrededor su cuerpo. Un dragón en apareamiento era una criatura muy peligrosa. Si alguien se entrometía en ese momento, podría desgarrarlos. Los dragones eran posesivos, criaturas desagradables cuando se trataba de proteger a su pareja.

Sus manos agarraron las caderas de Kouki con fuerza mientras empujaba su pene en el culo de este. Tomó el hombro del castaño con apretados dientes, gruñendo mientras tomaba a su pareja salvajemente. Kouki gritó y su semilla se derramó entre ellos. Seijuuro extrajo sus afilados dientes mientras Kouki se hacía hacía adelante y hundía sus colmillos en el hombro del pelirrojo. Su mente se astilló al caer hacia atrás, llevándose a Kouki con él, sin importarle el crujir de la cama y que está cediera al suelo aterrizando con fuerza y Kouki arriba de él mientras lo montaba y mordía a Seijuuro más duro. Su pene explotó dentro del culo de Kouki mientras pequeñas líneas en bandas empezaban a formarse alrededor de ellos. Brillaban en rojo y castaño, arcos eléctricos se formaron entre ambos antes de que la red los enlazara juntos, a Seijuuro y a Kouki de por vida.

Kouki lo soltó, con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Qué fue eso?—

Seijuuro luchaba por respirar mientras pasaba la mano por la mejilla de su ahora esposo por la ley del apareamiento.

—El vínculo inquebrantable. Ahora estamos atados juntos en el nivel más profundo de nuestras almas—

Kouki se estremeció cuando levantó sus caderas, rojo de la vergüenza por la forma en la que lo había montado, el pene de Seijuuro se deslizó libre y aún algo duro. 

Sin decir una palabra, Seijuuro voló en posición vertical, acunadolo en sus brazos, a pesar de que el castaño estaba protestando que lo manejara de esa manera, se dirigió hacia el baño para que ambos pudieran sumergirse en un baño caliente.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, el cazador apareció en el cuarto de baño, haciendo que Seijuuro rápidamente moviera su brazo y él y Kouki cayeron en el portal que este creara, escapando antes de que su cabeza pudiera ser removida de sus hombros. No había pensado en un destino cuando entró, por lo que el lugar en el que terminarían era una incógnita. 

Seijuuro gruñó cuando él y su pareja _ambos aún muy desnudos,_ cayeron en la habitación de Kagami y Kuroko, ambos igual de desnudos y en medio de...

¿Eso eran esposas en las muñecas de Kagami?

Kouki se desmayó por la forma en la que fue transportado, el cansancio y la vergüenza así que no se dio cuenta de nada más.

Tiempo después, más entrada ya la noche y mientras acunaba a un dormido Kouki entre sus brazos, _porque la pareja les había cedido la habitación de invitados,_ pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido al por fin reclamar a su pareja.

Sin embargo aún tenía que lidiar con el cazador. Ese obstáculo no iba a ser tan fácil de superar. Ahora que había encontrado a su pareja, Seijuuro quería volver a sentir el sol en la cara. Ya no quería vivir en la clandestinidad de la noche.  
  
  


  
*1.- Cazador de Dragón en Noruego

*2.- Corazón de Dragón en Noruego

*3.- Mi corazón de Dragón en Noruego


	5. CAZADOR Y SORPRESA

—¡Estoy en mi derecho de trabajar!—

—¡De ninguna manera permitiré que te pongas en peligro!—

La discusión iba en acalorado aumento. Kouki solo pedía un poco de libertad. Necesitaba sentirse útil y no solo un florero más de la lujosa oficina de su pareja.

—Kouki... Eres mi pareja ¡No permitiré que te expongas a un peligro innecesario!—

—¡Que sea tu pareja no significa que me quedaré siempre aquí!—

Seijuuro estaba a tope de trabajo y sabía que si Kouki salía con una apropiada escolta quizá no le pasase nada. Pero al estar enojado y recién emparejado no pensaba con claridad.

—No, esa es mi última palabra—

Kouki lanzó un grito al pasillo, salió hacia la habitación que ahora compartían. Solo quería sentir algo de aire puro. No el olor a nuevo que tenía toda esa mansión.

Se lanzó a la cama, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su pareja. También sabía que el pelirrojo solo quería protegerlo y por eso su forma de actuar. Escucho como se abría la puerta a sus espaldas pero no se movió, ni cuando sintió la cama volverse con el peso de su pareja al sentarse está en la cama.

—Lo lamento Kouki, no quise gritarte... Es solo que, no sé que haría si algo malo te pasara—

—Yo también lo siento, debería ser un poco más comprensivo—

—Es que siento que no estoy a salvo en ningún lugar, entonces ¿Porque no puedo hacerlo?—

Y ese era otro asunto que le cabreaba al dragón. El no poder proteger adecuadamente a su pareja. No se sabía nada del cazador así que era una maldita tortura esperar. Un par de toque se escucharon en la puerta, Seijuuro se separó de Kouki y levantándose fue a abrir encontrándose con Midorima.

—¿Que sucede Shintaro?— antes de salir el pelirrojo se volvió hacia Kouki diciendole— Estaré en la oficina, hablamos con más calma más tarde Kouki—

Kouki vio como la puerta se cerraba y escucho al par de amigos hablar, solo que el grueso de la puerta impedía saber bien que decían.

Se levantó y entro al baño, después de todo se sentía algo acalorado.

Recordó que no había buscado que ponerse, tomo el celular de su pantalón, tecleando para llamar a Taiga y a Kuroko, quizá sí tenía a esos dos cerca, las cosas no se sentirían tan.. aburridas.

La llamada entro, escuchando a Kagami hablar, pero en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño intentando responder se agarró de inmediato la garganta. 

Su teléfono celular cayó al suelo mientras trataba desesperadamente de retirar la mano del cazador de su cuello. Kouki pateó, arañó y trató de cambiar, pero no pasó nada.

—Tú morirás —el cazador le gruñó a la cara. Kouki sintió que sus pulmones ardían por falta de aire cuando el cazador desaparecía del baño llevándoselo con él.

  
Kouki se movía lo mejor que podia con el pesado grillete en el tobillo y otro en la muñeca.   
Echó un vistazo a la puerta antes de rápidamente bajar sus pantalones hasta los muslos.

Movió su ropa interior y deslizó el huevo entre sus piernas. Era el único lugar que se le ocurrió para ocultarlo y el lugar más caliente en su cuerpo. Eso era extraño como el infierno considerando que el huevo era tres veces el tamaño de un huevo de gallina, escamoso y de un profundo color café oscuro, casi como la sangre coagulada. 

Kouki no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que fuera libre _y sería libre_ iba a golpear a Seijuuro por no decirle que iba a... Eso.

Se removió un poco más hasta que finalmente tuvo el huevo en su lugar. Eso se sentía tan extraño. Con mucho cuidado se sentó de nuevo y rezó para que el cazador no supiera que tenía un huevo de dragón. Eso había sido un total shock, pero de alguna manera sabía instintivamente qué hacer con esa cosa.

Bueno, tenía que dejar de pensar en el huevo como una " _cosa_ " Era su hijo o hija. _«¡Oh, joder!»_

Él acunó la cabeza entre las manos cuando el vértigo se apoderó de él. Kouki no estaba preparado para ser madre. Él no sabía nada acerca de la crianza de un _niño-dragón, cachorro-huevo,_ o lo que fuera. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero su instinto le decía que lo mantuviera caliente.

Esa tenía que ser la cosa más bizarra que le había pasado, y eso era mucho decir. Cuando Kagami y Kuroko descubrieran cómo Kouki había conseguido el huevo, su casi cuñado nunca lo dejaría pasar.

Maldita vena diabolica que tenía Kuroko algunas veces, tanto que se estremeció ante los letales recuerdos.

El cazador le había dicho que iba a morir porque no iba correr el riesgo de que un nuevo dragón naciera dado que la maldición había sido levantada. Kouki no tenía ni idea de lo que decía el cazador hasta que... bueno, al menos no se había dado cuenta de que había sucedido casi en sus narices.

Quizá esa había sido la razón por las que estuvo tan irritable los últimos días.

Mierda, tenía que salir de ahí. Podía estar volviéndose loco ante la idea de ser padre, pero un proteccionismo lo recorrió al pensar en que algo le sucediera al joven bebé que estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener caliente. Si algo le pasaba al huevo, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. No podía derrotar al cazador, pero no podía contemplar que algo le sucediera a su bebé. La única cosa que podía hacer era rezar para que su pareja lo encontrara y mantuviera la seguridad del huevo.

Seijuuro, oh Seijuuro, el era otra cosa. En definitiva no podía prometer la seguridad del hombre una vez que lo tuviera en sus manos y bueno, quizá medio siglo en abstinencia le daría que pensar sobre advertir de cosas importantes.

Seijuuro no era un tonto. Sabía que la noche del reclamo y en la que se sinceraron y dijeran sus sentimientos algo había pasado. 

Lo había sentido en el momento en que el hormigueo había sucedido. Él no estaba seguro de lo que era.

—¿Puedes sentirlo Akashi-kun? — preguntó mientras ambos veían a Kagami pasearse por la sala.

—Tienes que sentirlo. Son pareja. Lo mordiste, lo jodiste, y le inyectaste algún tipo de localizador. ¡Encuéntralo!— Kagami estaba alterando los nervios de los que se encontraban ahí.

Seijuuro estaba listo para estrangularlo o lanzarle unas tijeras, lo que sucediera primero. 

—¿Qué infiernos crees que estoy tratando de hacer? —le gruñó a Kagami— Si te callas durante cinco minutos tal vez pueda concentrarme—

Seijuuro no era alguien paciente, pero dadas las circunstancias, con su pareja en peligro y ese algo que no le dejaba ni respirar, aguanto.

—Voy a intentarlo de nuevo—aclaró su mente y se concentró en las enzimas que había inyectado en el cuerpo de Kouki, recordando que; cuando le dijo eso, había hecho una cara graciosa por lo extraño que había sonado.

Podía sentir una conexión débil, pero no fue suficiente para decirle dónde estaba su pareja.

—¿Algo?—

Negó con la cabeza —La conexión es débil y no es lo suficiente como para decirme dónde está—

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina cuando un bosque se abrió ante él. Seijuuro se quedó sin aliento. Él sabía que todavía estaba en la casa de Tokio porque podía ver la cocina. El bosque era una imagen tenue, casi holográfica.

Era su hogar en Kyoto.

Seijuuro no espero y alzo su mano, al bajarla un portal se abrió en medio de la cocina.

El dúo luz y sombra avanzaron con rapidez en cuanto le vieron hacer eso.

—¿De verdad? —Kuroko dijo desde la puerta— ¿Sólo ibas a dejarnos?—

—No pueden ir. Si algo les sucede Kouki no me lo perdonaría…—

—Yo puedo cuidarme —dijo Kagami—Mi seguridad ni la de Kuroko no es tu preocupación. Tengo el mismo derecho de rescatar a Kouki tanto como tú, somos familia y la familia está siempre unida aunque me caigas gordo—

Uno de ellos iba a morir y Seijuuro estaba decidido a asegurarse de no ser él. Ya era hora de tratar con ese molesto hombre con el rostro de su padre.

  
Después de atravesar el portal y aunque vieron la su casa, que más bien parecía un castillo; que se vislumbraba a la distancia, tomaron otro camino.

Caminaron durante horas, moviéndose más y más hacia la guarida del cazador.

Lo que no daría por una espada hecha de acero Valiryo*. Era el metal más fuerte forjado y utilizado por su raza cuando fueron fuertes. Él sabía que el cazador podía morir considerando que el que tenía a su pareja era el último que existía. Seijuuro sólo deseaba saber cómo habían muerto los otros. Sería muy útil saberlo ahora mismo.

Un dolor sordo palpitó en la parte posterior del cráneo de Seijuuro, diciéndole que estaba muy cerca. Vio una cueva por delante y gruñó.

¿Por qué no podrían los chicos malos esconderse en un hotel de cinco estrellas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una cueva oscura y húmeda? Incluso se conformaría con un áspero club que ese lugar deprimente. Puesto que él no conocía el lugar, el cazador tenía la sartén por el mango.

Eso no se sentía bien. Sentía como si estuviera entrando a una trampa. Si las cosas salían mal, no conocía todas las salidas. Cuando se acercaron a la boca de la cueva, vio algo brillante escondido en la maleza. Ákashi se acercó a investigar.

—Por favor, dime que no vamos allí —dijo Kagami, incapaz de ocultar la pequeña cantidad de tensión en la voz—Olvidé mi equipo de espeleología en casa—

—¿No sabía que Kagami-kun le tenía miedo a la oscuridad?— le dijo burlonamente Kuroko—Tranquilo cariño, yo voy a protegerte, mira mis armas— señaló mientras levantaba ambos brazos...

—Eso no es reconfortante...—

—Callense o seré yo quien les arranque la garganta— después de que todo se solucionará, llevaría a su Kouki a un lugar lejano de esos dos, si; en definitiva una muy larga y merecida luna de miel —Esto es exactamente por lo que no quería traerlos—

Movió las gruesas ramas del camino y se quedó sin aliento. Había querido una espada, había deseado una en su mente y aquí estaba. 

Sacó la pesada espada de la tierra y luego se giró hacia la cueva.

—¿Sabes cómo usar esto?— Kuroko le preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia adelante 

—Fui entrenado por los mejores—

En cuanto entraron a la cueva, se movieron a lo largo de un túnel donde una pequeña luz y aire rancio les llegó.

El túnel se abría en una gran cámara, un pozo de fuego en medio del lugar. Seijuuro y compañía vieron una puerta de acero construida en una de las paredes. Allí era donde se encontraba detenido Kouki. Podía sentirlo. 

Eso sería demasiado fácil.

—No me gusta esto— susurró Kagami—¿Dónde está el cazador?¿Donde están las trampas, muerte y destrucción?—

—No estés tan ansioso por conocerlo Kagami-kun— le respondió Kuroko mirarando a Seijuuro—Ve por Kouki. Cuidaremos tu espalda—

Seijuuro asintió y cruzó rápidamente la habitación, deslizando los dos grandes tornillos y abriendo la puerta. Su pareja estaba acurrucado en una bola, acostado sobre su lado. Su corazón saltó ante la vista. ¿Estaba su pareja herido? Kouki no estaba muerto. Lo sabía porque no se estaba volviendo loco. Rápidamente cerró la distancia, dejó la espada en el suelo mientras levantaba la cabeza de su pareja.   
—¿Estás herido, _hjertet_ _mitt_ _drage_ _?_ — el alivio lo inundó cuando los ojos castaños lo miraron con sorpresa. ¿Por qué su pareja se veía molesto?

—No — le respondió mientras se sentaba. Seijuuro examinó los grilletes y luego usó la espada para romper las cadenas. Los grilletes aún quedaban en su lugar, pero ya no estaba atado a la pared.

—Tenemos que irnos— trató de levantar a su pareja, pero Kouki le apartó su mano de un golpe. Estaba verdaderamente perplejo por el comportamiento de este.

—¿Qué te sucede?—

—¿A mí? —le preguntó con los dientes apretados—Te voy a mostrar lo que me pasa—

Su pareja cuidadosamente se puso de pie y metió la mano en sus pantalones. Seijuuro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, las cejas se unieron mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo su pareja. A Kouki podría haberle crecido una segunda cabeza y no se habría sorprendido tanto como ahora, cuando su pareja le entregó su huevo de dragón. 

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras no podía apartar la mirada de la maravillosa cosa.  
Y luego tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás ante el asalto del castaño, este temblaba en visible irá, mientras manoteaba golpeando su pecho una y otra vez, mientras lágrimas se derramaban hasta perderse más allá de sus mejillas.

—¡Seijuuro idiota! ¡No sabes del miedo que pase cuando nació! ¡Estaba solo y temía que ese hombre le hiciera daño! ¡Temo que aún le hagan daño! ¡Seijuuro idiota! ¡Idiota!—


	6. ETERNOS

Entonces el miedo se estrelló contra Seijuuro.

Desde la maldición, cada huevo producido por un dragón había sido un cascarón vacío o nacido muerto con el joven dragón feto dentro.

Seijuuro no estaba seguro de si podía soportar si su hijo o hija muriera dentro de este huevo. Ahora sabía lo que realmente quería decir el temor. Pero la maldición se había levantado. ¿Esto quería decir que había una posibilidad de que él y Kouki fueran a tener el primer dragón nacido después de tanto tiempo?

Esto hacía su situación mil veces más peligrosa. Si el cazador se enteraba...

—¿Se te olvidó decirme esto?—Kouki le preguntó mientras le arrebataba nuevamente el huevo y lo empujaba de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones. Para alguien que no sabía nada de dar a luz a un dragón, Kouki tenía la inteligencia de mantener el huevo caliente, pero Kouki estaba más allá de enojado.

—No sabía que era posible— Seijuuro respondió con sinceridad—Ningún hombre jamás ha producido un huevo, ningún dragón había tenido un huevo en su forma humana, y mucho menos otra... especie— le dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Kouki

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—

—Oh cariño, no... no, quieres ni saber. Pero ten por seguro que después se esto no me tocaras en milenios—

Kouki comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aunque un poco torpe y lento. El instinto de protección del dragón se duplicó, sabiendo que no sólo tenía una pareja para proteger, sino también a su huevo. Si el huevo eclosionaba con éxito, traería una nueva esperanza de ver renacer su especie. Esto significaba que su raza no iba a morir, aunque ello significase que nacería híbrido. Seijuuro moriría por proteger el futuro de su raza.

—Tu retorcido cazador es un hombre muy hablador —dijo Kouki a medida que avanzaban hacia la puerta—Me dijo que aunque la bruja fue capturada, él fue creado para matar hasta el último dragón y por eso no murió cuando se levantó la maldición—

—Hagas lo que hagas, mantén seguro a nuestro huevo—

Kouki le agarró del brazo y le impidió avanzar. Su pareja no dijo una palabra, se quedó mirando a los ojos de Seijuuro. Había una gran cantidad de emociones que nadaban en los irises cambiantes de Kouki, estos fluctúan entre su yo humano y animal, todo por el temor. Acercándose, el pelirrojo tomó la cara de su pareja.

—Te amo, _hjertet mitt drage._ Vamos a salir de esto y con nuestro hijo a salvo—

Kouki pareja asintió, sus ojos brillaban cuando tragó audiblemente. Seijuuro puso un suave beso en los labios de Kouki inhalando el olor del chihuahua antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

— Pase lo que pase, quiero que corras con él. No trates de luchar. Tu prioridad número uno es conseguir sacar a nuestro hijo no nacido de aquí—

—¿Cómo? — le pregunto y Seijuuro levanto su mano para abrir un portal, pero no pasó nada. Lo intentó de nuevo con los mismos resultados. 

—El cazador debe estar bloqueando mis poderes. Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que él regrese.—

Seijuuro empujó a Kouki hacia la puerta. Salieron al área abierta, donde la pareja los esperaban. Kagami le dio a Kouki un rápido abrazo antes de caminar a través del túnel.  
Habían pensado que la suerte estaba de su lado hasta que salieron de la cueva, pero el cazador caminaba en dirección a ellos. 

Seijuuro empujó a Kouki hacia sus amigos mientras levantaba su espada y comenzaba una feroz batalla.  
  
  


El cazador igualaba golpe tras golpe, el choque de las espadas hacía eco a través del bosque, mientras se enfrentaban.

Las habilidades de Seijuuro eran dignas de su porte. Luchó con ferocidad, su determinación era sólida e inflexible como el acero con el que estaba luchando.

Cuando el cazador giró su espada hacia su estómago, éste saltó hacia atrás y se enfrento con un choque de espadas, cuando la afilada punta cortó el abdomen del cazador, la sangre brotó de la herida.

Si el hijo de puta sangraba, entonces podría morir, duplicó sus esfuerzos, la batalla fue muy reñida, espadas chocaron, gruñidos sonaban y Seijuuro no estuvo seguro si iba a ganar hasta que el cazador cometió un error fatal y dejó su garganta vulnerable. Sin duda ni piedad, se giró deslizando la espada a través de la garganta del cazador. 

A medida que la criatura caía, Seijuuro jadeó en busca de aire.

Seijuuro se acercó al lugar donde el cazador había caído, levantó su espada y decapitó al bastardo. Él no quería correr ningún riesgo.   
No siquiera se tentaria el corazón por ver el rostro de su padre.

Cuando el cuerpo de repente se incendió, rápidamente se echó hacia atrás. Arrojó su espada al suelo y se acercó a su pareja, envolviendo a Kouki entre sus brazos. 

—Vamos a casa—

—No me importa que esta sea tu antigua casa, ni creas que vamos a volver alguna vez—Le dijo Kouki antes de darle la espalda.  
  
  


—Es tiempo— Seijuuro dijo mientras paseaba por la habitación. El huevo de dragón se encontraba entre un montón de mantas, Kouki había sido un constante desastre, se negaba a cambiar mientras acunaba al huevo y pobre de aquel; incluyendolo, que se les acercara.  
  


Ya había mordido a Midorima, a Kotaro y a Kagami.  
  


—¿Por qué aún no emerge?— preguntó Kuroko alejado un buen tramo del par de cambia formas, no arriesgaría sus dedos.  
  


El doctor Midorima les había hablado de que lo dejaran hacerle una ecografía del huevo. No fue una tarea fácil. Entre Kouki ladrando y gruñendo, además de la irrisoria imagen del can retorciéndose entre las manos del pelirrojo y el hecho de que la cáscara era mucho más gruesa que un huevo normal, pero el médico lo logró.  
  


No sólo les dijo a Kouki y a Seijuuro que el feto estaba haciéndolo muy bien, sino que tenían un hijo.

Un varón.  
  


—Relájate— Seijuuro dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared—Los niños no tienen un horario establecido para nacer—

Kagami hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Seijuuro—¿Cómo infiernos puedes estar tan calmado?—

Estaba dispuesto a jalarse el cabello y eso que ni siquiera era el padre. Sus nervios se sentían en bruto y expuestos. 

Kouki era un maldito; pero tierno, desastre y Seijuuro estaba allí todo tranquilo y sereno. Quería golpear al hombre. Midorima también les había dicho que la razón del comportamiento de Kouki antes de que llegaran a Tokio; o sea tranquilo y cuerdo, era porque necesitaba la racionalidad para asegurar su supervivencia y la del huevo, ahora solo era el instinto de madre el que le guiaba.

Y era gracioso como el infierno ver al chihuahua acurrucado a un lado de un huevo casi del doble su tamaño.

—Al menos puedo estar aquí para su nacimiento— dijo Kagami.

Todos los cambia formas amigos de la pareja, se habían reunido en el dormitorio, esperando.

—Aún no me han dicho cómo Kouki puso ese huevo—

A pesar de no poder emitir una palabra coherente Kouki miró fijo a su hermano y le gruñó.

—Y nunca lo sabrás— le respondió el dragón.

Kagami se echó a reír. —Mi dinero dice…—

Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil cuando el huevo se tambaleó ligeramente. Kouki cambio y Seijuuro se apresuro a cubrir su desnudez, acercandose hacia el pequeño nido que habían creado. Seijuuro apretó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Kouki mientras miraban a su hijo lentamente liberarse.

Fue el espectáculo más extraño y hermoso que hubieran visto en su vida. 

El jovencito era de color rojo claro, como las fresas, escamas surcaban algunas paredes de su cuerpo, era ligeramente alargado y con unas curiosas orejas semi-peludas, al final de la cola tenía un mechón castaño y sus ojos eran heterocromos en rojo sangre y café oscuro, hizo un pequeño sonido de graznidos mientras caía hacia adelante sobre las mantas. 

Kouki se acercó y levantó a su hijo en la mano. Él era más grande que sus dos palmas pero su pareja le había dicho que el joven dragón crecería rápidamente y sería capaz de cambiar a su forma humana en cuestión de días.

—Él es lindo —dijo Mibuchi mientras se movía hacia adelante para conseguir una mirada más cercana.

—También, pequeño como el infierno, eso se lo saco a Furi— Kouki escucho decir a Takao

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Midorima

—Masaki, Masaki Akashi— Kouki respondió con orgullo mientras miraba a su hijo. Kouki estaba aterrorizado de que el niño se le cayera de su mano. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, acunando al joven dragón con ternura, entre su pecho.

—Felicidades— dijo todo el mundo, y lentamente salieron de la habitación.

Seijuuro sabía que el Midorima estaría ahi pronto para examinar al pequeño dragón, pero les estaba dando espacio como nueva familia. Kouki disfrutaba de la unión con Seijuuro y su hijo recién nacido, este pasó un brazo por su hombro y lo besó suavemente en la sien mientras Masaki se acurrucaba en Kouki.

Podría ser el momento más extraño de su vida, pero también el más orgulloso.   
  


Kouki ahora era un madre, estaba casado y tenía al dragón más maravilloso que alguna vez abría pedido. Era feliz.

Todo parecía estar finalmente unido.  
  


Masaki eructó y una pequeña columna de humo salió de su boca. Kouki se rio mientras pasaba los nudillos suavemente sobre la espalda de su hijo.   
  


—Él es perfecto— Seijuuro miró a Koiki y vio el amor que brillaba en los hermosos ojos de color castaño.

Seijuuro era el hombre más guapo de la tierra y el hombre era todo suyo. Tragó fuerte al recordar que estuvo a punto de perder a su pareja cuando lo rechazó, cuando huyó. Gracias a los cielos Seijuuro lo había perdonado. Ahora tenía la mejor vida que un hombre podía pedir.   
  


No había sido fácil llegar a este punto, pero valió la pena.  
  


—Vamos a alimentar a Masaki—dijo Seijuuro poniéndose de pie. Kouki le entregó a su hijo antes de también levantarse.

Seijuuro envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pareja y lo besó con ferocidad en los labios.

Kouki lo miraba con perplejidad. —¿Por qué fue eso?—  
  


—Porque nunca te diste por vencido—respondió—Y por enseñarme la familia que estaba destinado a tener—  
  


Seijuuro le dio a Kouki una media sonrisa sexy, haciendo derretir su corazón y causándole un dolor en la ingle.  
  


—Tú eres mi _hjertet mitt drage,_ **_mi corazón de dragón,_** mi luna y estrellas. Tú me has dado más de lo que jamás te pudiera dar—

Kouki sostuvo a Masaki entre sus brazos cuando Seijuuro se lo entrego con sumo cuidado.   
  


—Pero voy a averiguar cómo pusiste un huevo—  
  
  


—Quizás algún día— le respondió Kouki mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su pareja para alimentar a su hijo recién nacido con la mamila recién preparada—Pero sabes Sei... Primero debemos hacer uno para que lo sepas—  
  


Ok... Ese era un reto para Seijuuro que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.  
  
  
  



End file.
